Graphs are used to display data and assist in data analysis in many fields, for example, statistical analysis of data sets. Many techniques for generating graphs in connection with statistical analysis require the user to manually create graphs for the data set. In addition, the user may be required to determine what graph types are desirable as well as what particular variables of the data set to utilize.